themridersfandomcom-20200215-history
Meng Academy (萌學園)
Description Meng Academy is a school for kids with supernatural abilities. They are notified with an enrolment letter and uses the telephone booth to teleport into Meng Academy. It is the main way of leaving and entering Meng Academy. There is 284 students in the school as of episode 5. Uniform The male uniform consists of a navy blue blazer with white lining and buttons. There are variations to the appearance of the blazer. A white collared shirt is worn underneath with a black and white striped tie but it is not always required. The badge of Meng Academy located on the left side of the blazer. There is also a gray long pants. The female uniform consists of a red blazer with white linings and buttons. There are students who don't wear the main kind of female uniform for the blazer. The badge of Meng Academy is located on the right side of the blazer. A white long sleeve shirt is worn underneath with a white ribbon. There is also short gray skirt that reaches down to the knees. Both genders typically wear black shoes such as leather shoes and boots. Facilities * Telephone booth * Lobby * Infirmary * Potions classroom * Hallway * Outside of principal's office * Dormitory * Sewer * Library * Classroom * Teacher's office * The M Riders secret base * Cafeteria * Training room * Outside of the building Rules * No going to prohibited zones such as the sewer. Doing so will result in expulsion.Season 1 Episode 1 * Bringing in electronics into school ground. Electric destroys the barrier surrounding the school, allowing it be vulnerable to attacks from the Dark forces.Season 1 Episode 3 * Students must travel around the school with someone else and can't be in the hallways after 10 at night. This was put into effect when there was an unknown attack that happened in the school in season 1 episodes 4 and 9.Season 1 Episode 4 * Without the permission of the principal, no one can enter and leave Meng Academy.Season 1 Episode 7 * Magic can't be used to attack between students. The offender is to be punished according to the situation.Season 1 Episode 9 * No saying that word "cheat".Season 2 Episode 1 * All dangerous items must be stored in the magic storage.Season 2 Episode 3 * Students without magic must leave Meng Academy.Season 2 Episode 3 Events * Student council president electionSeason 1 Episode 5 * New student promotion examSeason 1 Episode 6 Members Teachers * Da Tian Tian (大甜甜) * Ken Dou Ji (肯荳姬) * Pa Hua Luo Di (怕滑落地) * Qian Jin (錢進) * Dr. Victoria (Dr. 維多利亞) * Count Gu La Ke (古拉克伯爵) * Pu Li Si (普莉絲) * Bo Kuai (卜快) * Senior elder (大長老) * Elder Si Tu (司徒長老) * Elder Ou Si Gai Da (歐斯蓋長老) * Sai Si Te (賽司特) * He Yan (熇炎) * Luo Bo Gao (羅博高) * Ou Li An (歐莉安) Students * Lie Yan Jian Ni (烈焱堅尼) * Lan Bao (藍寶) * Wu Ke Na Na (烏克娜娜) * Ba Bi (芭比) * Ai Rui Ke (艾瑞克) * Piao Ah Piao (飄呀飄) * Mi Ya Xin (謎亞星) * Dan Gu Chun (膽固醇) * Lei Gu Chun (類固勒) * Rui Rui (蕊蕊) * Xia Guang Lei (夏光磊) * Wu La La (烏拉拉) * Xiao Fu Die (小芙蝶) * Quan Ba (拳霸) * Miao Miao Kai Di (喵喵凱蒂) * Lei Pu (雷普) * Nuo Bei Er (諾蓓兒) * Mo Duo (蘑朵) * Ah Ken (阿肯) * Ma Bao (瑪堡) * Yan Wang (爓王) * Mu Lan Hua Hua (木蘭花花) * Ba Rui Si (芭瑞絲) * Ha Li Bo Bo (哈利波波) * Gui Gong Zi (桂恭仔) * Ou Pa (歐趴) * Ju Li Ye (茱莉葉) * Tai Mi (泰咪) * Ai Ge Ni Si (艾格妮絲) * Bi Cheng Da Qi (畢程大器) * Di Di Na (帝蒂娜) * Di Di Ka (帝蒂卡) * Tong En (潼恩) * Tao Xi Er (陶喜兒) * Si Nuo Bing (思若冰) Trivia * There's a legend that if the girl takes the boy at 12 midnight on Valentine's Day under the Fluorescent Tree, then they will become couples.Season 1 Episode 8 * There's 65 students in the middle division and 47 students in the elementary division who enrolled into Meng Academy at age 5. It isn't specified if the numbers only include girls, but Wu La La wanted to find a female student so it is likely. * Meng Academy has been around for more than 400 years. Category:Locations